RogueEXE
by AvengingSky
Summary: Ray intends to create a new world; and with the help of his Navi: Rogue, it seems very likely he will succeed. Rogue travels the net accessing government servers and stealing classified info. Along with his criminal activity, the net has become infested with more and more viruses; making the net a dangerous place for common navis. Upon leaving Scilab, Rogue sees a familiar foe. R
1. Preface

**AvengingSky: **This will be my first Megaman fanfic. I plan on taking it for quite a few chapters honestly. I just wanted to introduce the idea and hear some feedback before I continued writing it. Let me know what you think please! I love reviews, they help me improve and I'll be sure to include your input into the next chapter. Thanks!

….

Preface

Electricity can be heard humming throughout the room as a new broadcast is being played: "-criminal activity is increasing throughout the net. Navis are warned to be wary of traveling throughout the net. Virus activity has increased along with the activity of a lone Navi who has accessed several government computers; and stealing data from each server. This Navi is extremely dangerous," the new broadcast continues on.

The man sitting in front of the computer screen laughs, "Hear that, Rogue? They're already talking 'bout ya." The man appears to be in his mid-twenties with a crooked grin and short cropped black hair along with trimmed facial hair.

On the computer screen a figure could be seen running, "Indeed they are, Ray. Soon we'll be famous." The Navi Rogue continued through the net killing viruses that got in his way.

"-the Navi is described as custom-made with long white hair and a black helmet and bandages wrapping its arms and face and is known to wield a hidden blade as well as a buster cannon on the opposite arm. The Navi is black except for grey armor and white marks flowing throughout its body. Beware of this Navi and log out at all costs when confronted by him." The news report continued on.

"Famous?" Ray asked confused, "Who said anything about famous, Rogue; I've got better plans than that. We're changing this world, my friend. The years I spent programing you will be well worth it. How's the mission?"

Rogue reached a dead end, which was a barrier keeping him from moving on. "Just ran into my first obstacle, nothing too difficult," Rogue said as he held out his blaster cannon and fire a huge blast that fragmented the barrier.

"Looking good, Rogue. Next up: Scilab computer. This bit of data we personally need. It's located in a certain scientist computer."

Rogue continued onward bypassing several more barriers. Until he found his way to a certain computer. "Is this it, Ray?"

"What's the name?"

"Hikari. It looks a bit outdated. It's been updated but this system has been here for ages."

"That's it," Ray laughed, "Yeah, that's because the scientist Hikari is pushing it into his sixties these days. But the info on there I want. He contains info on Bass and also Megaman. Both Navis will hold some handy info that we could use."

"Got it. Searching for the data now."

"Hey you! Hold it right there." Rogue turns to find several net police forces running for him.

"Shall I delete them, Ray?"

"No, focus on retrieving the data. I've got some back up for ya," Ray begins typing on his computer. "Sending him now."

A Navi appears in front of Rogue, "Wheeeee," a screeching noise pierces Rogue's ears.

"I see," Rogue says, pulling his hands from his ears, "Shademan, is it?" The navi doesn't respond but continues attacking the netpolice.

"It's only image data, Rogue, keep focused. Have you retrieved the data yet?"

"Of course. I copied the entire computer. You're gonna want to see some of what's on there aside from the two files you asked for."

"Sounds good," Ray stood up smiling, "Jack out, Rogue!" Rogue began jacking out just in time to see a blue Navi bypassing Shademan's attacks and deleting him.

"Stop!" The blue Navi yelled.

Rogue laughed, "You must be Megaman." Rogue disappeared leaving the blue Navi standing there.

Rogue was still laughing as he entered his PET. "What's so funny, Rogue?"

"I just met Megaman, Ray. He deleted Shademan like it was nothing! I can't wait to face him!" Rogue shouted in excitement from the small device in Ray's hand.

"All in due time, Rogue," Ray left the room and headed out the door.

…

**AvengingSky:**

I'd appreciate a review. Let me know what I could do better and what I messed up term-wise for the Megaman world.


	2. Chapter 1 Conflict

**AvengingSky:** So I didn't know there was a Rogue in Megaman Starforce. So just letting everyone know, they have no connection, nor does this story really have any connection to Starforce, it's mainly based off of battle network. That said, enjoy, read and review!

Chapter One

Conflict

"Have you finished it, Ray?" Rogue asked from his PET.

Ray grinned as he continued programing Rogue, "Almost done, buddy, not much longer till we are finished; think there's a program I could put in you for patience?"

Rogue frowned, "That's not funny, Ray."

Ray laughed, "Whoa, are ya worried there, bud?"

"With how skilled of a programmer you are, I'm quite concerned for my safety to tell you the truth."

"Well I'm flattered," Ray said as he took off his glasses and stood up to stretch, "But with that we are finished, my friend. Now to execute the new software…" Ray typed onto the computer, "And… there… we… go!"

"Alright! I'm so ready for this. Let's go test this out now, Ray!" Rogue exclaimed.

"Sorry, man, it's gonna take all night for this program to finish." Ray walked over to his bed and sat down then falling back, exhausted. "Get some rest, Rogue, we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

Both remained quiet for a while until Rogue asked, "Do you think we'll be able to accomplish this, ray?"

Ray remained on the bed with his eyes closed. Rogue thought he may be asleep till Ray spoke, "Accomplish what, Rogue?"

"Our goal, Ray; the goal we set when you made that promise to me all those years ago."

Memories flashed in both of their minds; a dark, empty room, a dying heartbeat, Ray's loneliness and isolation turning into a desperate move. Their determination from the start.

"Rogue…" Ray whispered in the dark, "Everything we've done so far has been for the sole purpose of our goal. Nothing has changed; we still are aiming for the same end result."

"I'm glad, Ray."

"Let's get some sleep, Rogue."

Ray turned over and soon fell asleep.

…...

"This feels great, Ray! My body is faster and even stronger than before!" Rogue grinned from the PET interface screen.

"Good to hear! Now let's jack in Rogue!" The PET's wireless feature allowed Rogue to transfer to the net. Rogue appeared in the Undernet.

"What are we doing here, Ray?" Rogue asked as he looked around seeing each feature of the Undernet. Its blood red flooring and the darkness that he was shrouded in.

"We have an ally we're picking up. Head to the deepest part of the Undernet; Undernet 7 is where we're headed. Let's go, Rogue!"

"Ugh, I wanted to fight Megaman, Ray!" Rogue yelled as he took off into the Undernet.

"Don't worry, Rogue, he'll be here."

"What do you mean?" Rogue sprinted through Undernet 1, continuing on through Undernet 2; the viruses barely able to keep up with Rogue.

"They've been tracking you since you jacked in. We'll have to take care of them before we reach Undernet 7."

"Geez could've told me a little earlier, I'd have gone twice as fast!" Rogue sped up dashing from platform to platform. His blade extended from his right hands wrist as he cut down several viruses.

Moments later, Rogue slowed and began walking as he entered a huge area lit by torches, "I've arrived to Undernet 6, Ray, what now?"

"Stand by, we cannot allow them to get by us."

"Gutspunch!" A huge Navi appeared and swung his giant fist at Rogue. Rogue blocked it with his hand, not even fazed. He through the Navi back with ease.

"Gutsman has arrived, Ray, not who I wanted." Rogue frowned.

"Gutsman!" Dex yelled over the interface.

"Guts… I'm fine, Dex." Gutsman stood up, "Just gotta take this guy out now."

"Take me out? Gutsman, you are beyond out-classed right now. I'd back off if I were you," Rogue sneered, "Send Megaman while you're at it. He's far stronger than you."

"Guts, guts!" Gutsman roared as he struck the ground sending a huge blast wave at Rogue, who leapt to the air and over Gutsman. He landed behind him grinning.

"Know what, Gutsman?" Rogue laughed, "Let me show you something!" Rogue's right hand reformed into a giant gloved hand like Gutsman's. "Gutspunch!" Rogue mocks as he strikes Gutsman and sends him flying.

Rogue follows intending to finish Gutsman when a Navi teleports right in front of him.

"Megaman?" Rogue laughs, "Finally someone fun!"

Megaman is as tall as Rogue but dark blue and armored slightly more with his red emblem on his chest. Megaman aims his megabuster at Rogue and sends multiple shots at him. Rogue jumps back avoiding the buster fire.

"Who are you," Megaman asks.

"I'm Rogue; don't you remember me from Scilab?" Rogue laughed.

"I remember fighting Shademan as you took off!"

"Ray wouldn't let me fight you there, now we can fight all we like!" Rogue exclaims as he launches himself at Megaman.

"Megaman! Battle routine set! Execute!" Lan yells.

Megaman's face is covered by more blue armor as he gets ready. Rogue unleashes another Gutspunch as Megaman blocks it and is thrown back. Megaman summons a giant sword as Lan inputs the "HeroSword" chip. Rogue summons his own blade and strikes Megaman who parries the blow.

"This can't be all you got, Megaman!" Rogue says as he brings his buster cannon to Megaman's face. Energy is brought into the cannon as it gets ready to fire; Megaman uses "Invis" just before the cannon goes off.

"Lan, he's pretty tough," Megaman says as the "HeroSword" disappears.

"Hold in there, Megaman!" Lan yells.

Rogue fires more buster cannon fire cause Megaman to stay still and block each attack. Lan input "Barrier" chip, Megaman moved quickly using a "Magnum3" chip to fire on Rogue. Rogue dodged, barely fazed still.

"Can I?" Rogue asks.

"Finish him if you're done, Rogue." Ray says.

"There boring now, Ray. I'm not even close to %100, and they're struggling!"

Rogue unsheathes his blade once more and moves so fast, Megaman couldn't move as the blade came down…

Protoman appears blocking the attack with his own sword. "Retreat now, Megaman! You too, Gutsman!" Protoman parries Rogue back.

"Lan! Are you listening? Jack out Megaman now!" Chaud yells.

"Jack out, Megaman!" Lan yells.

Both Gutsman and Megaman teleport out, leaving Protoman and Rogue by themselves; Rogue frowned, annoyed.

"I don't wanna fight him, Ray. He looks too serious." Rogue walks away with his back turned to Protoman.

"Now, Protoman! Attack!" Chaud commanded.

Protoman leapt forwarded aiming to strike down Rogue.

"I'm glad you see it that way, Rogue," Ray laughs.

Flameman appears launching flames at Protoman and sending him backward.

"Interfering, Ray?" Rogue asks.

"Continue forward, we have a mission here!"

"Whatever," Rogue says as he continues on to Undernet 7.


	3. Chapter 2 Legends

Chapter Two

Legends

"Who is he," Rogue asked as he stood before a statue that hovered several feet above him. The statue bore a figure dressed in a torn cloak with a brown and yellow helmet that fanned out on both sides of his head. The navi's eyes remained shut for an eternity as it hovered above Rogue in an endless sleep frozen in stone.

Ray laughed, "Impressive, eh? He's a legend alright, isn't he? Good old Bass! I can't wait to awaken him, Rogue."

"He's THE Bass?" Rogue questioned in astonishment. "How is that possible? I thought Megaman deleted him long ago?"

"He was indeed deleted, yet his data remained imprinted on the net. The Undernet has hidden him various times before now. I searched several parts of it before I found him here."

"What will we do with him, Ray? From what I heard he was very difficult to persuade, let alone control. I think he'll give you a run for your money, Ray." Rogue stated while staring up at the still hovering statue.

"Don't worry about that, Rogue. Just place your hands on the statue." Rogue walked over to stand before the statue; slowly it lowered till it stood over him. Rogue placed his right hand onto the navi's head. "Good," Ray whispered, "Now I'm sending you the life force, make sure you send it into the statue; Ready?"

"Ready," Rogue called back.

Ray continued typing onto his computer before he sent the chip life force. Rogue's hand glowed as a huge amount of energy flowed from it and into the statue. Soon the statue began to crack while the light fought to break through.

"Get back, Rogue!" Ray yelled.

Rogue jumped back just in time to see the statue explode in a cloud of dust and debris. Once the smoke cleared Rogue gasped at what he saw.

"What is it, Rogue? Talk to me." Ray spoke concerned.

"It's nothing, Ray, I mean there's nothing left." Rogue said confused, "The statue is gone and so is Bass. I think we destroyed it, Ray. Were you sure that would work?"

Ray through his head back in despair, "You gotta be kidding me, man," Ray pulled a cigarette pack out of his pocket and pulled one out. He got ready to light it and opened his eyes to see the computer screen. "Wait," He quickly lit it and moved closer to the screen, "Rogue, watch It, there's something still there."

Rogue glanced back and forth alarmed, "I'm not seeing anything, R-" Rogue is cut off.

"Rogue?" Ray asks concerned. "What happened?"

Rogue is held up by his throat by a dark hand as he struggles to pry the hand off of his neck.

"Who are you?" Bass asks as he retains his grip on Rogue's neck. "Why have you awakened me, Navi?"

"Bass," Ray speaks from the real world.

"Who are you?" Bass inquires as he looks up as if to see Ray's face somewhere.

"I am Ray, and that is my Navi, Rogue, that you are choking. Would you mind letting him go?" Ray spoke calmly.

Bass through Rogue and glanced down at him as if he were garbage, "Another Navi ruled by humans. How pathetic are you?" Bass starts laughing as he summons a giant sphere of power. "Die!"

"Rogue! Stand up!" Rogue recovers and stands just as the sphere hits him. The impact causes a giant cloud of smoke as Bass looks for any trace of Rogue. Soon a light shines through as Rogue becomes clear through the smoke; a giant barrier protects his body.

Bass snarls, "You were lucky to be saved."

"Thanks, Ray," Rogue sighs in relief.

"Where not clear yet, Rogue, he could delete you yet."

"He's right, Navi, listen to your master before you get deleted!" Bass shouts.

"Bass!?" A Navi appears behind Rogue. Rogue turns to see Megaman running towards him. "You're back, I see." Megaman states as he passes Rogue and approaches Bass.

Bass laughs, "Still alive even after you deleted me, Megaman. I finally get my revenge!" Bass shouts as he launches himself at Megaman.

"You ready, Megaman?" Lan asks.

"Ready, Lan." Megaman shouts as his face guard appears.

"Battle routine, set!" Lan shouts.

"Go," Rogue whispers as he smiles at the scene before him. This should work out nicely for us, huh, Ray?"

"Indeed," Ray takes a drag off his cigarette as him and Rogue watch the two legends collide in battle. Megaman fires his buster as he evades Bass' attacks over and over. Lan continues to send battle chips as Megaman uses Varsword and Meteor.

Bass' health slowly drops as he takes chunks of Megaman health away with each strike. Suddenly Megaman changes into a red form of himself with a sword on his right hand. "Go, Protosoul!" He exclaims as he launches himself at Bass and strikes his chest; slashing across his old injury. Bass stumbles back as he is hurt from Megaman's sword.

"Surrender, Bass!" Megaman shouts.

"I refuse!" Bass yells back.

"So be it," Megaman sighs, already used to finishing off Bass by now. He goes to make the final blow.

"Stop him, Rogue!" Ray yells.

"Don't gotta tell me twice!" Rogue launches himself between Bass and Megaman and blocks Megaman's sword attack with his own sword. "How about you take me on?" Rogue laughs as he sends Megaman flying backward.

Megaman recovers, "What's your plan, Rogue?"

"That's a good question," Rogue laughs, "Ray?"

"Almost done," Ray has been typing furiously as he prepares to complete his plan.

"Well then," Rogue grins, "I suppose we shall see, now wont we?" Rogue states as he strike at Megaman. They begin dueling with their blades as Bass disappears.

"Wha-" Megaman exclaims as Rogue takes advantage of the distraction and strikes Megaman. He falls to his hands and knees as reverts to his blue self.

"Ready, Ray?" Rogue asks.

"Fall back. Mission complete," Ray states/ Rogue jacks out leaving Megaman on the ground defeated.

"Later," He smiles and waves as he disappears from Megaman's view.

…

To Be Continued


End file.
